


Это в твоих глазах

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, folk tales can be dangerous, it's never easy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Эмоции очень сложны, особенно для Шерлока. Джон пытается.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 9





	Это в твоих глазах

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Если ты просто произнесёшь моё имя,  
В любое время я буду рядом...  
Это в твоих глазах, любовь, которую ты скрываешь.  
Посмотри на меня, ты – всё, что мне нужно...

«Это в твоих глазах» – Фил Коллинз

***

– Джон.

– Да, Шерлок?

– О, ничего. Ничего страшного, – произнёс я беззаботно.

Он слегка нахмурился. Возможно, потому что я уже в четвёртый раз за несколько часов произнёс его имя без всякой цели.

Ну хорошо, у меня была цель, но я не хотел, чтобы он об этом знал. Поэтому я просто нахмурился в ответ, будто он вёл себя крайне неразумно. Мой хмурый взгляд не раз называли устрашающим. Однако Джон, казалось, ничуть не испугался. Он никогда этого не делал. Никогда. И, конечно, я не хотел, чтобы он испугался.

– Знаешь, – начал он медленно, не отрываясь от газеты, которую читал, – есть такой эффект «мальчик, который кричал «волки»... он может скоро проявиться.

Я на мгновение задумался, а потом просто покачал головой. 

– Это одна из тех нелепых ссылок на популярную культуру, которые ты так любишь делать?

– Мальчик, который кричал... О, неважно. Я уверен, что ты удалил это много лет назад. – Он встал, быстро сложил газету и направился к двери. – Просто мальчик так часто кричал «волки», что, когда волки действительно появились, никто не обратил на его слова никакого внимания. Это плохо кончилось для мальчика. – Он широко улыбнулся. – Схожу в «Теско».

Затем он затопал вниз по лестнице.

Итак, Джон Ватсон отправился покупать молоко, хлеб и шоколад, не подозревая, что оставил в квартире человека, который только что почувствовал, как земля под ним содрогнулась.

Наверное, мне следовало объяснить ему, почему я так часто произношу его имя.

Честно говоря, это только потому, что я хотел знать, что он ответит.

А теперь он совершенно ясно сказал мне, что не всегда будет мне отвечать.

Я постарался успокоить дыхание. Это заняло больше времени, чем следовало бы. Затем я начал восстанавливать стену, которая окружала меня так долго, и которой в последнее время я позволил немного разрушиться. Каждый раз, когда я говорил «Джон», и он отвечал, ещё один камень из стены падал. Я его позову, и он окажется рядом. Побежит со мной по тёмным лондонским улицам. Напишет мне сообщение. Прислонится к стене и будет смеяться, но не надо мной, как многие другие, а вместе со мной... Спасёт мне жизнь. Сделает то и сделает это.

Будет здесь.

Будет моим другом.

Но теперь я знал, что так будет не всегда, и что моя стена должна подняться прежде, чем он действительно уйдёт, а я останусь беззащитным.

Я очень быстро заметил, что за стеной стало гораздо холоднее, чем раньше.

В течение следующей недели я ни разу не произнёс его имени. О, я разговаривал с ним, как обычно. Мы работали над одним делом. Мы даже обедали у Анджело, но я не называл его по имени.

Мне было неясно, заметил он это или нет.

До конца недели.

Было три часа ночи, когда он вышел из спальни и спустился по лестнице. Я сидел у открытого окна и курил.

– Шерлок, – вздохнув, обратился он ко мне. – Ты же так хорошо справляешься с пластырями. Что случилось?

Я оглянулся на него через плечо.

Я сидел там и смотрел на Джона во все глаза. Пижамные штаны низко на бёдрах, старая футболка с вытянутой горловиной, торчащие, как ежиные иголки, волосы.

Я просто глубоко вдохнул и медленно выпустил дым в его сторону.

Он не выглядел сердитым, скорее сонным. 

– Шерлок?

Почему он всё время повторяет моё имя?

Впрочем, я его об этом не спрашивал. Вместо этого, снова отвернувшись к окну, я спросил:

– Почему ты хочешь, чтобы меня убил и съел волк?

– Что? – недоумение, очевидно, перешло в полное замешательство. – Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом?

Я смотрел, как пожилая женщина в изодранном пальто рылась в мусорном баке перед магазином «Спиди». 

– Я читал эту историю. О глупом мальчике и волках.

– Я не...

Я выбросил сигарету в окно и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

– Ты сказал, что не всегда будешь мне отвечать. Вот что значит эта история. Ты сказал мне, что однажды я произнесу твоё имя, скажу «Джон», а ты не ответишь. Ты сам это сказал.

Джон просто стоял там в течение какого-то времени. Затем, немного подтянув пижамные штаны, он подошёл ко мне и прислонился к стене. – Ох, – тихо сказал он, – вот почему ты всю неделю ни разу не произнёс моего имени.

– Ты заметил?

– Конечно, я заметил. Я не знал, сердишься ли ты на меня или это просто какой-то эксперимент.

Я пытался прочесть выражение его лица, но в комнате было слишком темно.

Он наклонился ближе, в сиянии лунного света, проникающего через окно, будто знал, что я пытаюсь сделать. 

– Шерлок, – прошептал он, – неужели ты думаешь, что я не отвечу тебе, когда ты произнесёшь моё имя? Я всегда буду тебе отвечать. Всегда.

Я посмотрел ему в глаза, и в этом взгляде я увидел всё, правду в том, что он говорил, и многое другое. По правде говоря, я увидел больше, чем мог вынести сейчас. Это было для другого дня. Но в тот же миг, потерявшись в его пристальном взгляде, я почувствовал, как вновь отстроенная стена рушится.

– Джон? – сказал я.

– Да, Шерлок? – ответил он.

Я отшвырнул все упавшие камни от стены, потому что знал, что они мне больше никогда не понадобятся.

– Ничего, – ответил я.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

Phil Collins - It's In Your Eyes <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMHRMCSHPnQ>


End file.
